Glow Shots and Glitter
by Nocturna131
Summary: When Levy's plans with Lucy fall apart, a certain dragon slayer goes with her instead to the rave club in Magnolia. A night full of glow shots and dancing may lead an interesting night between her and Gajeel. This fic is for the Old Dark Machine


"Come on Lucy you promised me that you would go." Pouting at her friend while leaning forward on the table. "We planned this week's ago." She and Lucy were sitting at their usual table in the middle of the bustling guild with everyone chatting with one another about a job or what was going on with their own lives.

The spirit mage sighed slightly, propping her elbow on the table and placing her chin to rest on her hand. Lucy looked slightly away from Levy to look at Natsu running back over from the bar with a stamped job request in his hand. "Sorry Levy." Lucy shaking her head slightly. "But you know Natsu, picks a job before finding out if I want to go." A blue exceed suddenly landing on the table caught both mages attention.

"Ready Lucy?" Happy cheerily asked Lucy.

"No but it doesn't look like it matters." Letting out a huff before standing up from the table, Lucy gave Levy an apologetic look. "Maybe next time I will be able to go."

Watching Lucy disappear past the guild doors along with Natsu and Happy in tow, Levy looked down to stare at the open book in front of her. "Great now it looks like I won't be able to go." A large shadow loomed over the table followed by low grunt behind her caught her attention. Not even having to turn around Levy already knew who it was. "Hey Gajeel." The gruff man took a seat next to her, wood creaking slightly under his weight when he leaned back against the table, feet planted widely on the floor.

"What's eating you?" Gajeel asked before munching down on the bolt he tossed into his mouth. From what he heard across the room wasn't much for him to go off of, just that Natsu and Happy dragged Lucy away from whatever plans they had that night.

"Lucy and I were going to a rave club later…" Stacking the books that were scattered across the table into a neat pile before her and picking up the red bag that was on the floor before looking at him. "I really don't want to go by myself." Sliding the books into her bag before slouching over in disappointment.

Studded brow furrowing together at the sight, while Gajeel didn't like the idea of going to a rave, just seeing Levy in that state over ruled that thought. With a final snap of his teeth to finish the last bit of the bolt, Gajeel could see the dejected look on her face. "I'll go." Popping another handful of bolts from his pocket into his mouth, chewing them loudly while ignoring the skeptic look she shot at him.

"Really? You know you don't have to….." Levy stood up from her seat and slipping the strap of her bag over her shoulder. "But since you offered, meet me at Fairy Hills in a couple hours."

* * *

Gajeel sat on the steps of Fairy Hills waiting for Levy to come out of the building. He could hear the click of her heels against the wooden floor long before the door creaked open. Turning his torso slightly, the first thing he saw was those neon orange and white furry leg warmers. Red eyes skimming up them to look at the rest of her attire or well lack of attire. Short white tulle skirt barely covering her hips, the neon orange crop top with a hoodie completed the look.

"Ready?" Levy asked the slayer while pulling the hoodie up over her head, she noted that he changed into a tight sleeveless green shirt since she saw him earlier at the guild. Blushing slightly seeing how the fabric clung to him like a second skin. She couldn't deny the fact she had a crush on Gajeel. Some days she swore the feeling was reciprocated when he seemed to seek her out the moment she walked into the guild. She was nervous about stepping out and having him see the outfit she and Lucy picked out, while cute it was definitely less clothing she would normally wear.

Gajeel had to force himself to blink. "Yeah." He wasn't used to seeing his Levy in such an outfit. It was so different but yet it suited her just the same with the colors, even her lipstick matched. _"Wait, my Levy?"_ He was taken back a bit from that thought, Gajeel knew he had feelings for the script mage but he didn't realize how possessive it had gotten. Quickly he stood up from the steps and started to walk towards town before his thoughts got any worse. Behind him he could hear Levy following close him and talking about how to get there.

"Thanks for going with me." Levy commented when she caught up to walk next to him, even with the heels she barely made it to his shoulders.

All he could get out was a grumbled out answer knowing that she would understand, Gajeel was slightly regretting his spontaneous decision to go, not really wanting to deal with his feelings for the script mage. It was simply so much easier to push back any feelings and continue on with his life. Seeing how happy she was while humming next to him almost made him want to change that.

He had a feeling it was going to one long night for him.

* * *

Once they had arrived at their destination, all his senses were overwhelmed the second they entered, just the music alone almost deafened his ears but the smell of sweat and alcohol from all the bodies dancing didn't help him. Lining the ceiling were black light lacrimas causing various parts of the outfits in the crowded dark room to glow while strobe lights flashed. Clenching his fists together and closing his eyes, Gajeel had to pause a moment in an attempt to regain his bearings from the over stimulation.

"Gajeel?"

A soft pressure on his wrist appeared when Levy squeezed gently with her hands, taking a deep breath Gajeel could feel his bearings returning when he focused just on her. "I'm fine." He muttered out after unclenching his teeth. "Just a lot of stuff to take in." Eyes snapping open at hearing the laugh coming from Levy. In the black light he could see majority of her outfit was glowing along with her lips.

"Sorry forgot your senses are a lot better then mine for a moment." Levy gave him a sheepish smile from under the glow of the hoodie, scratching her cheek slightly with a finger. "Oh I know what might help."

Just as quickly as her hold on his wrist appeared, it was gone when she walked over to the bar which left him feeling confused. One second he was overwhelmed with the noise, lights and smell but the second she placed a hand on him everything was brought back to focus. Walking up to the bar he could see that Levy had already ordered a set of shots from the bartender. "Glow shots? Didn't strike yeah as a drinker." Grasping the glowing drink with his hand and raising it up to his eye level to examine it skeptically.

Levy just shrugged and lifted up her own glass. "Yes, however…." She tipped the drink so the glowing liquid flowed past her lips, face cringing slightly as the sting of the alcohol hit the back of her throat. Placing the now empty glass back on the bar top to grasp the next shot glass and looking up at the slayer who pulled his attention away from the drink to look at her. "..it's fun to get out of your comfort zone every now and then." Levy picked up the next shot and downed it like the first one.

Following her lead, Gajeel downed the drink in his hand, while it wasn't his choice of drink it still helped ease the overwhelming stimulations around him by dulling his sharp senses slightly.

"Helping?"

Gajeel nodded his head. "Yes." Levy's face broke out into a smile, swore he felt his heart skip a beat for just a moment. _"Why does her smile affect me?"_ The confusion continued as she grabbed his hand and dragged him out to the dance floor, her body easily weaving through the dancing crowd while it took him some effort to dodge reaching the middle of the dance floor she let go of his hand and turned to face him.

"Come on have some fun." Levy started to swing her hips side to side to the rhythm of the music. Heart beating wildly with each movement get more fluid, she could feel Gajeel's eyes were glued to every twist and turn that she did. Normally she wouldn't dance like this but the liquid encouragement helped push back hesitation she had. Levy could see the Gajeel didn't look comfortable dancing like she was, but she could see he was trying.

Few songs later and several drinks later Levy was completely lost into the music, running her hands along her body she knew she was playing with fire by dancing next to Gajeel. A popping noise above their heads catching their attention. She could only guess that someone tossed a glitter lacrima in the air at seeing the shimmery pieces falling down on them and covering their upper bodies. She was so caught up in admiring the glitter that she didn't catch a pair of red eyes staring right at her.

Gajeel wasn't sure if it was the alcohol running through his system lowering his guard but Levy looked beautiful being covered in the glitter. Almost as if it reflected the shimmery warm soul she had inside. With that thought, the last of his self control snapping, reaching out and grasping her hand so she was flush with his body. Gajeel froze at feeling her body stiffening against him, she stopped him pulling away by gripping the fabric of his green shirt. Looking down he could see that her hoodie had fallen back so he could see her eyes staring back at him despite the limited lighting of the club.

"Stay."

Just that like her solid script magic, that one word had such a powerful hold on him when she whispered it out. Nodding slightly, he didn't resist when she turned in his arms and gently placing his hands on her hips causing his rough thumbs to brush against the exposed skin above the tulle skirt. Her body moving again the the beat of the music, slowly he moved his body match her dancing. It was nothing like the uncomfortable dancing he was doing earler, almost as if it came to him when she was with him like everything else in his life. Skimming his hands across the smooth belly to wrap around her waist, Gajeel could hear her breath hitch when the tips of his fingers lingered for a moment. Dropping his head to her neck he slowly inhaled her nearly intoxicating scent, while Levy leaned back into him.

Reaching up with her hands, fingers gliding through the surprisingly smooth hair before gripping slightly as he nibbled at her skin. Her heartbeat beat thrashing against her chest almost matching the fast beat of the song. Gasping loudly when Gajeel bit he neck roughly, she couldn't help but enjoy the pleasurable feeling that followed the initial pain. Lifting his lips from her neck, Levy turned her head slightly with her nose trailing his cheek until she met his lips. As cliche as it sounded to her the kiss did steal her breath away, especially when Gajeel turned her around to pull her tightly against his hard body.

However the moment was cut short when a body next dancing next to them collided into the pair, Gajeel snapping his head up to glare at the drunken person who dared to interrupt them. Before he could move to pummel the source of the interruption, a small pair of hands crept up under his shirt, skilled fingers tracing the outline of his muscles causing a shiver to go through him. Looking down, red eyes dilating into narrow slits seeing Levy's lips swollen from the kiss, ears picking up an almost cooing sound coming from her.

He needed her now and his buzzed state of mind didn't argue with that idea. Grasping her hand he lead them away from the dance floor and towards the back of the club. The music fading away the farther they got, Gajeel busted past the first door he saw and didn't stop to look at the sign. After barricading the door shut with his iron, Gajeel scooped Levy up into his arms causing her legs to wrap tightly around his waist. Not wasting any time he sealed her lips with his before pressing her up against the wall. Deepening the kiss when she gasped, her supple body arching against him, when her back met the cold of the tile. The slayer couldn't help but curse when Levy grounded her hips against the growing problem he was having at the moment. "I need you now." Gajeel groaning while grinding his pelvis against her core.

"Same." Levy hastily responded back. Her hands couldn't help but wander back under the tight shirt he wore, muscles twitching slightly when her fingertips brushed over them. Moaning softly feeling his hands moved from her hips to grope her rear. Pulling her hands out from under his shirt to thread through the black hair. Pleasure shooting throughout her body when one of his hands had slipped down further to tease the wetness that formed between her legs. "Please Gajeel." Levy pleaded out to him and giving into her need, she could feel Gajeel hastily undoing the buckle of his belt before slipping down his pants and boxers slightly. Heart almost jumping out of her chest when he pushed the scant fabric to the side and lining himself with her core.

Pushing into the warmth, Gajeel let his head fall forward so his nose was buried against her neck. He could hear her whimpering at the agonizing slow movement of his hips, if he went any faster his knees might give out from pleasure at feeling the sudden tightness. Fully seated in her, Gajeel pulled back and picked up the pace with his hips. Sound of flesh slapping together filling the room along with the moans both of them released. Nibbling the tender skin against his lips, he almost swore he let out a feral growl as he hit a particularly sensitive spot causing Levy to cry out his name. It just added fuel to the burning fire within him, focusing on that spot Gajeel kept up the pace till she was nearly sobbing in pleasure. "Good." He hissed out, lifting his head he kissed her hard, it was messy and sloppy but neither one cared. Her body stiffening before crying out his name, the sudden tightness around him was enough to follow her over the edge while groaning out her name.

For a moment everything went still for them, only the muffled sound of the music could be heard while both of them caught their breath. Levy grimaced slightly when Gajeel pulled out of her and setting her down on her feet. Staggering forward slightly only to have one of his arms wrapping around her waist for support, every muscle in her legs was deliciously sore. The events of the night suddenly crashing down on her, this left her feeling very drained. Head colliding against Gajeel's chest, the last thing she could remember was her body being lifted up so she was cradled against the slayer before blacking out.

* * *

Face cringing when the sun hit her face having finally regain conciness, head pounding from the hangover she was now experiencing. "Ow." Beside the pain her head was in, every muscle in her body was sore but yet she felt quite satisfied at the same time. The soft pillow her head was resting on could only help soothe the headache so much. _"Pillow? Wait this isn't the club…"_ Last thing she could remember getting to the club with Gajeel but after the third or fourth set of glow shots her memory was quite fuzzy. Remembering that, Levy went to sit up but was met with resistance. Eyes looking down only to find a change of wardrobe and a studded arm wrapped around her waist. Letting out a squeak, accidentally waking up the slumbering man.

A string of curses fell from Gajeel's lips, it had been a long time since he had been in this state. Clearly he underestimated the strength of the shots at that club and now he was paying for it. Opening his eyes, he saw her brown eyes looking back at him, along with the blob of blue hair. "Levy?!" Jerking back his arm in a panic, he tried to place them some distance only to fall off the bed and landing hard on his back. Groaning in pain Gajeel could see her scramble to the edge of the bed, clearly he didn't think though his retreat properly. However he wasn't expecting to wake up from a hangover to find her into his bed.

"Gajeel are you ok?" Eyes filled with worry, Levy wanted to make sure that he was ok before bombarding him with questions.

"Yeah I'm ok." Slowly he rolled off his back and stood up from the floor, looking over Levy he could see she was wearing one of his oversized shirts. A dark mark on her neck caught his eyes, it didn't take long to deduce what happened last night and why she was here. "Shit, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take advantage of you." Sitting down on the sunny edge of the bed and looking down at the floor at the guilt he was feeling. Behind him he could feel her body shaking the bed slightly, lifting his head up and turning to look he saw that Levy had both hands covering her mouth, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "Levy...I'm really mean it." Then she doubled over laughing which left him feeling very confused. "What?"

"Your.. hair.." Levy wheezing out in between laughs and pointing at Gajeel's shimmery black hair. "It looks like a disco ball." Her sides were hurting from laughing so hard but she couldn't help it, every move of his head made caused the glitter in his hair to reflect the light. Dozens upon dozens of little spots of light covering the walls of his bedroom. She was caught up laughing so hard that Levy squealed when the slayer turned and quickly pounced, pinning her against the large bed with his arms on either side of her head.

"Oh? My hair is a disco ball?" Grinning wildly at her before shaking his head trying to make some of the glitter fall onto her. "Here have some then." Gajeel kept her from escaping from under him while he kept up the shaking, both of them couldn't stop laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation. When he took a moment to catch his breath he looked down at her now shimmery face causing him to smile gently at her. "So you're not mad at me?" He tentatively questioned her.

Reaching up Levy cupped Gajeel's face with her hand, thumb running over the sharp cheekbone. "No, we both were quite drunk." Lips meeting when she lifted her head, the kiss was slow unlike the kissing the night before as both of them wanting to savor the moment. Large hands slipping underneath her as Gajeel lowered his body to rest between her legs. Slowly pulling back Levy felt him rest his forehead against hers, such warmth could be seen in his eyes. "Through I wished I could remember more of the fun we had last night." Levy laughed out softly.

"We can try relive it now if you want." Gajeel leaning down to nibble the sensitive skin behind her ear teasingly, enjoying as she squirmed and giggled against him. Small hands threading through his hair when he bit down slightly earning a gasp from her. "Sounds good." Levy agreeing with him before Gajeel sat back while pulling her into his lap. Before they could continue their fun, a coughing sound came from the doorway causing both mages to jump in surprise and pull away from each other. "Lily what happened to you?" Levy questioned the small exceed.

Lily stood awkwardly from his spot, clearly having interrupted something between his two friends. However he had a bone to pick with Gajeel that need to be dealt with right now. Glitter clinging to his fur when he walked into the room. "Well to answer your question Levy, you see after Gajeel stumbled through the door last night at an ungodly hour." He shot the slayer a look. "He decided in his drunken state after changing your outfit and putting you bed that it would be funny to hug me while rubbing glitter all over me saying how much he loved me." Both he and Levy looked Gajeel who was scratching the back of his head at the embarrassment.

"Don't remember that..."

Shaking his head, Lily turned to leave the room. "Well your breath smelled of liquor so I wasn't socked, now then I'm going to see if Wendy can get this ridiculous material out of my fur." At the exceed exit Levy turned to Gajeel."

"Speaking of cleaning up…" Feet meeting the wooden as Levy slid gracefully off the bed and grasping his hands. "How bout we try taking care of that glitter we both have?" It didn't take much to convince him to follow her. Levy felt her body being lifted up into arms as they readied to continue their lovemaking without interruption.


End file.
